A Orton's Thanksgiving
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Thanksgiving this year was something different for the WWE, Vince had given everyone from the day before the holiday off till the next Monday morning when they had to report for RAW. Three Superstars were happy that it was taking place in St Louis.


Thanksgiving this year was something different for the WWE, Vince had given everyone from the day before the holiday off till the next Monday morning when they had to report for RAW. Three Superstars were happy that it was taking place in St Louis.

Thanksgiving

John Cena and his wife Hailey Orton were headed towards St Louis to join the rest of the family there. John was just thankful that he had the time off to join his wife this year for Thanksgiving. Randy Orton and his wife Savannah, along with Raleigh Orton and her husband Dr. Chris Amann were coming as well as Renee Orton her husband Ted DiBiase. Both Bob and Elaine couldn't wait to have their family here for the holiday.

John and Hailey have been married for nearly four years matter of fact next month is their four year anniversary. They are the proud parents of Karlie who is only three months old and the light of her parents' lives. John and Hailey were splitting their time between Tampa and St Louis but have been in St Louis since their daughter was born, but mainly live in Tampa. Hailey is Randy's older sister by two years.

Randy and Savannah have been married for five years and have a little boy Zane Randal who is the spitting image of his daddy. Zane is the light of his parents' lives and Savannah is also pregnant expecting a little girl in a matter of four months. Randy and Savannah make their home in St Louis. Randy is older than his twin sister Raleigh by 4 minutes.

Raleigh Orton-Amann is married to one of the ringside Dr. Chris Amann, they have been married for just a little over three years and majorly in love with each other. Raleigh and Chris make their home in St Louis and are currently four months pregnant and expecting a little girl in the spring. Raleigh is 4 minutes younger than Randy and they are 1 year and four days older than Renee.

Renee Orton-DiBiase is the youngest sibling of the Orton's Renee and Ted DiBiase just got married in October and they are just returning from their honeymoon as they took a month over in Fiji and Bora Bora. Renee and Ted are making their home in Madison Mississippi, but are spending the holiday in St Louis at Raleigh's house with her and Chris.

Raleigh was pulling into the airport parking lot and parked her Range Rover and climbed out as she was there to pick up her younger sister and her husband for Thanksgiving. After weaving through the crowd she was greeted by Renee with a hug then one from Ted. After making it out to the truck they were finally headed towards their house.

"How are you two doing? You both look very relaxed." Raleigh said as she drove through St Louis.

"We are good, happy to be back in the States and so can't wait to see everyone. How are you feeling?" Renee asked

"Doing good. She has been kicking me up a storm this morning but is quiet now. Chris is at home just got home and was unpacking when I left. Ted you are pretty quiet how are you?" Raleigh asked

"Good. Missing everyone but we had a wonderful time in Fiji and Bora Bora and we plan to go back next year for our one year anniversary." Ted stated with a smile on his face.

"I am so happy for the two of you. It was a very beautiful wedding." Raleigh said as she finally pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks Rae." Renee said while trying to suppress a yawn. Ted stepped out and helped out Renee and then walked around and helped Raleigh out of the truck then grabbed their luggage and soon Raleigh was showing them to their room. Renee hugged her sister again and said she was going to lay down for a bit. Ted agreed as they were pretty wiped out from their flights and being up so early.

Raleigh walked into the master bedroom and couldn't help but smile at Chris as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey you are back" Chris said quietly and wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. Raleigh laid her head on Chris chest the best she could and tried to suppress a yawn but it wasn't working quite well.

"How much sleep have you been getting babe?" Chris asked as he rubbed her back.

"Not much as I can't sleep without you beside me. I think as of Monday I start back traveling with you. I miss you at night." Raleigh said quietly

"That might be a good idea babe. I miss having you in my arms at night as well. How are you feeling?" Chris asked as they laid down in bed he laid down on his back and Raleigh laid down on his chest.

"I can't complain too much as you my dear are annoying when you go into doctor mode." Raleigh said with a smirk playing on her lips. Chris laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her to rest and that he loved her. Raleigh drifted off to sleep in the warmth of her husband's arms.

While everyone was sleeping in the house, Randy and Savannah were outside as it was nice out with Zane who was running through the back yard playing on his swing set.

"He is getting so big babe." Randy said as he held Savannah close and placed a hand on the baby and was kicked right away. "She is moving isn't she."

"Yes Zane is getting bigger every day babe. I still can't believe he will be 4 next month." Savannah said and smiled up at Randy "She had been kicking me up a storm for the last two days more and more and she is getting stronger. As she placed her hand next to Randy's. "What time do we need to be at your parents tomorrow for lunch?"

"Mom said close to 11:30 as we eat at noon. Are you sad about not seeing your parents this year honey?" Randy asked

"Not really babe, we are headed there for Christmas and spending that with them then everyone is here for New Years and we are doing our Christmas with them then." Savannah told Randy.

"Mommy" Zane said as he ran up to them. Randy picked him up and held him close.

"What is it sweetheart?" Savannah asked as she smiled up at her husband and son.

"I tired mommy." Zane said

"I bet you are, you were up when daddy got home late last night then up at the crack of dawn this morning, how about a nap then we can go over and see Uncle John and Aunt Hailey and Karlie." Savannah said Zane just laid his head down on Randy's shoulder and giggled. Randy changed Zane as Savannah fixed him a cup of milk and handed it to Zane who giggled and soon he was drifting off to sleep as Randy and Savannah walked down to the family room and decided to watch a movie. Randy wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

John was walking into the house in St Louis just arriving home from the last show for the week and couldn't help but smile at Hailey who was in the kitchen cooking away for supper that night and his daughter was on the counter in her bouncer and sound asleep.

"Hey sweetie." John said

'You are home. I was thinking it was later on tonight." Hailey said as John wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I was able to get a earlier flight. I missed my girls." John said "How long has Karlie been asleep?"

"Nearly 30 minutes. I just put the pies in and Raleigh made the cake yesterday and Savannah made her Jell-O we all love. So we are good on food. Mom is making the rest." Hailey said "Why don't you go unpack Karlie should be up soon as it will be time for a bottle."

John kissed Hailey and took his luggage up and loaded and started laundry and soon walked back down and heard Karlie babbling and walked in and picked her up and changed her diaper and then took the bottle from Hailey and fed his daughter, he had missed them since he had been back out on the road.

The next day came quick for both John and Randy as they were up with their kids, Karlie and John were now rocking in the recliner after her morning bottle while Zane and Randy were up as both husbands were trying to let their wives sleep in a bit more.

Zane was bouncing up and down watching the Thanksgiving parade that was on while Randy was catching up on his emails some other things around the family room while spending time with his son. Soon it was time to get ready to leave. Randy and Savannah packed up Zane and his toys and headed over to Bob and Elaine's house. Randy was shocked to see Hailey and John already there. Randy walked around and got Zane out while helping out Savannah and he grabbed the Jell-O and they walked in and the house smelled wonderful.

"Hey honey." Elaine said as she answered the door. Zane ran straight past her while barely waving hi at his grandma he was too busy and wanted to find his Uncle John.

"Hi mom how are you, thanks for having us all here." Savannah said as she hugged Elaine.

"Hi mom yes thanks." Randy said as he hugged his mom. "Sorry about Zane he has been looking forward to seeing his Uncle John."

"Not a problem honey. Zane is my buddy he will come to Grandma when he wants to cuddle or hungry." Elaine stated with a smile on her face. It was true he usually found Grandma to find food as she would sneak it too him as would Bob. Zane was pretty attached to both Bob and Elaine.

Ted and Renee were up early and decided to go on over and help with the food and since Raleigh wasn't feeling the best Chris let Ted drive his Range Rover.

"Mom what can I help with?" Renee asked

"Not a single thing dear. How was your honeymoon?" Elaine asked as they cleaned up the kitchen some.

"Good very relaxing, we have already made the plan to go back on our one year anniversary.

"Where did you two go again?" Elaine asked as she watched Renee load the dishwasher to start a load.

"Ted surprised me with a trip to Fiji and Bora Bora. It was very beautiful. I will be sad to head home on Monday, but I have to unpack. Vince was nice enough to let Ted off for two more weeks after Monday." Renee said

"Do you need some help honey? I will have withdrawal's after having all my kids home this weekend. I will be more than happy to come down and help you unpack." Elaine said as she hugged her youngest.

"I know mom. This has been nice to have everyone here. I am just happy I get to spend time with my family. I am also very thankful to have a wonderful husband who supports that I would like to travel for the first year of our marriage with him then work from home." Renee said

"Ted loves you and wants you happy. I am glad he supports what you want, and you him. Your dad was pretty supportive as well and still his." Elaine said "How was Raleigh when you left this morning?"

"Not feeling good. Chris said she had gotten sick a few times already, that is why they will be here right before we eat." Renee said

"Not good. Well I am sure by now Chris has told her not to help today, she needs to rest as does Savannah. We are keeping Zane tonight for Randy and Savannah." Elaine stated with a smile on her face. "Have you and Ted thought about a family?"

Renee rolled her eyes at Elaine and shook her head no stating they wanted to wait a few years before starting a family. Raleigh and Chris were finally moving around the house as she wasn't feeling the best and told Renee and Ted to go on and Chris handed Ted the keys to his Range Rover and said that they would be over right before lunch.

"Are you feeling better honey?" Chris asked as he stood behind her and started to rub her back.

"Somewhat, but not really." Raleigh said as she leaned back into Chris's touch.

"When we get to your parents I want you to rest and let all of us take care of you and you can go up to your bedroom and lay down if you start feeling worse. I am bringing my medical bag babe." Chris said as he helped his wife into her truck and then slid into the driver's seat and soon took them off in the direction of Bob and Elaine's house.

The drive wasn't long and soon Chris was pulling into the drive that was filled with everyone else cars and trucks. After helping Raleigh out they walked into the house and Zane ran up to his Aunt Raleigh and hugged her tight around the legs and then his Uncle Chris.

Soon everyone was gathered around the table for Thanksgiving Dinner. Bob said grace and then carved the turkey and they passed around the dishes and then everyone started to eat.

"I want us to go around the table and say what we are all thankful for, it can be anything." Elaine said. "Bob dear you start."

Bob smiled over at his wife. "I am very thankful for my family, who is all here today. Everyone is such a blessing and our family is growing day by day."

"Well Mom I am thankful for two things soon to be three, Savannah, Zane and our soon to be Grace Colby." Randy said and leaned over and kissed Savannah on the cheek. "I love you babe."

"Get a room" John, Chris and Ted said at the same time while the girls giggled.

"Screw you, it's not like you wouldn't do the same thing." Randy shot back which caused Raleigh to giggle even more, while Savannah shook her head at her husband.

"I am also thankful for my family Elaine, Randy and Zane are my life and I can't wait to welcome Grace into the family." Savannah said

"Mommy I have sissy?" Zane asked

"Yes sweetheart you are getting a little sister." Savannah said

"YEA" Zane cheered

"I am thankful for John and Karlie, and the rest of my family along with my health." Hailey said as she smiled at John who had Karlie who was sleeping against her daddy's shoulder at the moment.

"Mommy I want Kawlie." Zane said

"In a bit you can hold her okay Zane how about after lunch." Hailey stated as she smiled at her nephew who she missed when they were in Tampa or on the road.

"Otay." Zane said and went back to eating.

"I am thankful for Hailey and Karlie, and the rest of my family along with my health." John said and then pressed a kiss to Hailey's forehead.

Ted looked at Renee and smiled. "I am thankful for my lovely bride, who is my life and I can't wait to start married life together. I love you sweetheart" Ted stated as he leaned over and claimed Renee's lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"Oh come get a room." Randy, Chris and John razzed him. Renee couldn't help but giggle as did the rest of the girls.

"I love you too sweetheart. I am thankful for my husband and my family and I also can't wait to start our married live together." Renee said and smiled at Ted.

Raleigh couldn't help but smile at her brother and sisters. "I am thankful for my family that is growing, we can't wait to have Madison Renee in our arms. I am also thankful that this has been a smooth pregnancy and also my health. Also my wonderful caring husband who loves to take care of me."

Chris pressed a kiss to Raleigh's forehead and placed a hand on the baby. "I am thankful for my wife who is my life and our soon to be daughter. Also my health. And the rest of my family."

"That leaves me. I agree with Bob, I am very thankful that all of our kids are here and very healthy, our grandson and granddaughter and soon to be granddaughters. We love you all. I am also thankful for my health and Bob's as well." Elaine said and smiled at each of her kids.

After lunch Randy and John along with Ted cleared the table and put everything away while Raleigh and Chris headed upstairs as she wasn't feeling good and down with a migraine and after getting something to help with the pain they were crashed out in her bedroom. Zane was finally able to hold his little cousin Karlie and he was giggling away and soon he was sound asleep against his daddy's chest taking a nap while Randy and Bob were in the basement watching football with Ted and John while Karlie was sound asleep against her daddy. Elaine, Hailey and Renee along with Savannah were watching a movie and just enjoying time they were able to spend together.

One Year Later

Everyone was gathering over at Bob and Elaine's again, Karlie was running through her Grandma's living room as Zane was chasing her and both giggling while Grace was crawling on the floor and playing with her toys while Savannah was helping Hailey and Elaine in the kitchen. Randy and John were keeping an eye on the kids and watching football while Bob was tending to the turkey. Renee and Ted were just walking in the door and both were attacked instantly by Zane and Karlie while Raleigh and Chris were pulling into the drive and Raleigh was picking up Madison who was wanting down to crawl and finally set her down and watched her take off to play with her cousins. Finally everyone was sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner each thankful that they were all healthy and able to spend it with family.

A/N: I hope each and every one of you have a happy Thanksgiving!

~Kinley Orton


End file.
